


Banana Pancakes

by SnorlaxToTheMax



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Song fic, just fluff, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorlaxToTheMax/pseuds/SnorlaxToTheMax
Summary: Inspired by the song Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson. Enjoy





	

The first thing Dan heard when he woke up to the light pitter patter of rain hitting his window. He opened his eyes to see his room filled with a cool gray with the reflection of the rain outside casted on his piano. He took a deep breath and nuzzled his head into the back of Phil’s. He loved days like this. Where it felt like him and phil only existed in this room. 

 

No followers. 

 

No Youtube.

 

No companies. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Like all he had to do was be with Phil. Just to hold this gorgeous man and listen to the rain. 

Dan felt Phil start to wake up and quickly pulled the older man closer to him. He started to kiss Phil’s bare shoulders where tiny galaxies of freckles lay. He felt his boyfriend hum and reach out for his phone. Dan caught his arm and pulled it back to where it was.

“No. No phone. No notifications. No Twitter or Tumblr or Youtube. I just want to lay here and hold you.” Dan mumbled into the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil’s shoulders nudged Dan as he chuckled. 

“Dan, we have like 5 meetings today. We need to get up at some point.” Dan shook his head and laced his fingers with Phil’s. 

“It's raining, Phil. There's no reason to go outside. Plus its the weekend.” Dan said as Phil sat up a bit, pushing dan off. Dan quickly laid on Phil’s chest and started to kiss the other’s collarbone.

“Its Wednesday. And the weather isnt goi-” Dan winced as he heard Phil’s phone loudly on the bedside. Dan looked over and saw that it was one of the companies they were meeting with. Phil reached over to pick up the phone but Dan grabbed his hand. He laced it with own and sat up. He started to kiss the oldest of the two as he cupped his jaw. They lazily kissed until the phone stopped ringing. 

“Dan, we need to get up. We can’t just ignore the world.” Phil spoke up, pulling away from the kiss. Dan pouted and repositioned himself onto Phil’s lap. He unlaced one of hands and picked one of Phil’s up. He began to give little kisses to each fingertip.

“I’m not ignoring the world. My whole world is right here, in front of me.” Dan mumbled and gave a kiss to the center of Phil’s palm. He felt Phil’s hand curl into his jaw, pulling it a bit up. He met eyes with a pink-cheeked, tired eyed beauty whose hair was in a slight quiff.  

“You are too much for me sometimes, Howell. I’m so lucky.” Now it was Dan’s turn to blush. Dan lightly shook his head and leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s. 

“No. If anything, i’m the lucky one.” He whispered and pecked Phil’s nose. Phil quickly pulled Dan closer to him and kissed him softly, trailing his hands up Dan’s torso.

Dan smiled against the kiss and began to wrap his arms around Phil’s neck when someone’s phone began to sing, alarm going off. Dan sighed and pulled away. 

“Do you want pancakes?” Dan watched as Phil lazily smiled and kissed Dan one more time.

“Banana, please.”  


End file.
